This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Visiting scientists are frequent guests at the Resource. These scientists participate in scientific discussions with Resource Staff, both on the Chemistry and Medical School campuses. In some instances they present results of recent research. Some visitors perform research for short periods of time using Resource Facilities.